


Pride is the Anchor in a Rocky Sea of Chaos.

by Celestial_Hero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pride, Self-Indulgent, interpret it as you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Hero/pseuds/Celestial_Hero
Summary: Pride: a feeling or deep pleasure or satisfaction derived from one's own achievements, the achievements of those with whom one is closely associated, or from qualities or possessions that are widely admired.





	Pride is the Anchor in a Rocky Sea of Chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people. I wrote this at 2 in the morning because I couldn't get that new animation of Seijoh's loss against Karasuno, and all the good bits after it, out of my head, in the more recent recap that was released. I actually only saw it via a facebook video linked to Reddit, so I'm not sure if that's the actual short of the clip.
> 
> I've mostly edited the story, so if you notice any mistakes still left, I kindly ask that you leave a comment for me so I may change it later.
> 
> This is pretty short, I know, but I feel like I at least managed to get what I was basically thinking down. I may come back later in the furute to work on it some more, but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and don't be afraid to let me know what you think as well afterwards!

There were many things in his life that Iwaizumi Hajime felt. Despite the aura he gave off, the "I could give two shits" vibe he shared, Hajime was irrevocably, 100% a feeler.

And of the cacophony of emotions he feels on a daily basis, all in some major or minor degree dependent on the situation, pride was but one of the few he was able to name.

May it be pride in himself after earning (not ever _getting_ ) good grades in his classes, or doing is team good in a game of volleyball, or suppressing the urges to smother pompous, loudmouthed idiots after said idiot [cough "idiots"] somehow manages one way or another to overwork themselves in the gym or at home, blowing steam and billowing through mountains and hours alike until Hajime is there to pull the breaks. Sure he felt prideful in both the trivial and important aspects in his life, but the immense pride he feels in Oikawa Tooru will never be able to match.

You see, even in their earlier years, Iwaizumi was always the one looking up to Oikawa, despite being the one to hold his hand and lead them through some treacherous landscape among their youthful adventures. If he were to be honest with himself, Hajime would likely consider himself more of a guide than an actual leader; he doesn't care much for fame, only for rightful recognition in preferably small bouts, and is usually more of a person to pick up the slack of others where they're lacking after attempts at pushing them to do their shit have failed, not really seeing the big deal of adding anymore unnecessary stress onto himself where it can be avoided. He is neither a leader (in the glorious, all loving image that the word usually has) nor a follower. He justs does what needs to be done, and moves on.

He's always been more in the shadow of his taller, milk bread loving companion, always bathed in the well-earned glow Tooru shone almost daily. It doesn't bother him to be more on the sidelines, actually. Yeah, sure, it stung a bit when he admitted to himself that Tooru's volleyball skills obviously set them on different paths of success in the future; no matter how hard he worked, nothing would beat natural talent. Sure he may be able to keep up with Oikawa for a bit, but what happens when someone better, someone more qualified takes his place along his side. What happens when he allows himself to build after someone that isn't himself?

So instead of wallowing in his own self-pity and counting down the days until their departure, Hajime rolled with the tide. Instead of keeping down his feelings associated with Tooru, and their volleyball achievements and failures, he lets it wash over him, never sinking. And though his skies may be clouded with menacing, stormy clouds of a future yet to come, of all the grievances that life has and will continue to offer, Iwaizumi looks for that beacon of light to make things just a little clearer so he can continue floating in that sea--that beacon being so many things: family, friends, personal accomplishments, and life experiences, and, somehow in it all, Oikawa Tooru.

When witnessing the awing, all-powerful jump serves Tooru manages to crank out after years and years of practice, Hajime allows his heart to swell with pride, to practically choke him until he shouts his praise to the other in simple words or a raw, tender slap on the back. When Oikawa chooses to get some must needed sleep before a game, or on a school night, instead of wringing out the minimal hours the night and early mornings have to offer by slamming a volleyball over a net until his hands, cracked and red from the abuse are properly wrapped and gripped in Hajime's own as he drags him away from Tooru's passion, but ironically vice; Iwaizumi finds himself proud that Tooru takes another step forward in being better, not only in his sport, but in his personal life, even if he notices the other taking a few steps back some days. Progress is progress.

When Tooru manages to keep his composure after a bittersweet defeat against Karasuno, keeping his shoulders straight and head held high, as he nudges each member of Seijoh onwards, anchors them all back in the moment and out of their heads, to bow and thank and just experience the now, and leave everything for later. Hajime, even when weighted by the guilt, and sadness, and regret of his actions just a few moments prior, finds the pain alleviated just a bit, and replaced by how proud he is in the other, for managing to be the strongest of them all despite how badly he knows it hurts Tooru.

He's proud of Oikawa taking care of them all, in at least attempting to keep their attention off the regret they all can't help but feel.

And because of his pride in Tooru, in not only all that he's done, but has yet to do, Hajime finds himself standing outside, fist solid and firm in all of the greatness he knows both Oikawa and himself will achieve despite straying on their paths, connecting with the other's, in both a promise and a goodbye.

Because through it all, Iwaizumi Hajime is, and will always continue to find pride in Oikawa Tooru.


End file.
